The present invention relates to security devices for dual adjacent doors.
Homes and other buildings are frequently equipped with doorways designed for dual adjacent doors which swing from hinges on opposite sides of the doorway. The dual doors typically have door handles or knobs which are adjacent near the inside edges of the dual doors.
Dual doors improve accessibility to the building and enhance the outward aesthetic appearance of the building. However, dual doors also present higher security risks than single doors.
A variety of security devices exist for locking dual doors for security purposes. Typically, such devices are fairly expensive to manufacture, require a number of parts and have strict tolerance requirements. Furthermore, locking devices are often subject to mechanical breakdown and frequently must be bolted into place on or near the doors.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a security device for dual doors which is:
(1) inexpensive to manufacture;
(2) does not require parts which must meet strict tolerance requirements;
(3) can be secured to dual doors in an effective manner;
(4) is easy to install and remove;
(5) does not need to be bolted into place;
(6) is lightweight and easy to store; and
(7) is portable.